I'll Miss You
by oXAliceSwanXo
Summary: One shot. Draco and Hermione were friends since they were little. When she had to leave him, Draco continues to miss his best friend.


''But Dray!'' The little girl whined to her best friend.

''Stop whining Mia!'' He snapped.

''What's the matter, Dray?'' She asked seriously.

''Pansy Parkinson was over yesterday. She wanted to play with all my toys. I don't like to share! Then she went and cried to her mother and my mother has taken my favorite ones away!''

''You let me share your toys?'' Her little eyebrows furrowed.

''But you are my best friend,'' He announced proudly, ''I only like sharing with you.''

''You can borrow my broom if you like, Dray.'' She said, putting out her miniature broomstick for him to use. He wrapped his hand around it, and said,

''We can both use it.'' And got on, and then helped her on in front of him. When he kicked off, it flew around a meter above the ground, and into the living room.

''Draco, Hermelia! Come back here!'' Narcissa Malfoy yelled. The two children stopped, and walked back.

''Yes, mum?'' Draco asked.

''What are you to doing?''

''We are sharing the broom Cissy! It's a lotta fun! You wanna share as well?'' Her green eyes looked up at her godmother hopefully.

''Sorry, Lia. I can only ride big brooms.''

''I can only ride little brooms when Dray is with me, else I fall off them.'' She smiled at her best friend.

''Your mother just called. You have to go home for tea.'' Narcissa said.

''Okay. I will go say bye to Lusisus.'' She said proudly, walking toward Lucius' study. She knocked loudly on the door.

''Lusisus!'' She yelled. The door opened, and a tall lean man with shoulder length blonde hair stood, looking straight ahead.

''It seems like no one is here!'' He said.

''I'm here, Lusisus!'' She said loudly, waving her arms in the air.

''Hmmm. Oh well.'' He said, and started to close the door before quickly leaning down and sweeping the now laughing little girl off her feet.

''I have to go home now! I have come to tell you good bye. Good bye.'' She said, kissing his chin. He kissed her forehead and said,

''I love you little girl. I'll miss you.'' He said, his voice breaking.

''Why are you sad, Lusisus? I will see you tomorrow.'' She said. He put her down, and went quickly behind the door of his study, before Hermelia could see him cry.

''Bye Bye Cissy!'' She said as Narcissa scooped her up, kissed her head, then cheek.

''I love you, Lia. We will be a family again.'' She said. She wrapped something around her wrist. The thin silver bracelet magically adjusted to fit her wrist. It had a silver oval with the letter _D_ engraved on it. It seemed as though it would fit with another piece.

''Bye Dray.'' She said, now confused. The small boy was crying as well. He walked forward quickly, wrapping his arms around his Mia.

''I will see you again soon, Mia. I'll miss you.'' He kissed her lips, like he always did. A sweet, little peck on her mouth, full of innocence.

She began to cry, ''Why does everyone sound like they are saying goodbye for good? I will see you tomorrow!''

''Bye Mia.'' Draco said, before running full speed to his bedroom.

Narcissa took Hermelia home that night, tears in her eyes, yet the girl did not see.

''Hermelia, you are going to go for a holiday with some muggles. They are going to feed you and wash you and look after you for a while, okay?'' Her mother, Katherine Water said as she walked in the door.

''Okay mummy! Are they going to look after you and daddy too?'' She asked, looking from her mother to her father.

''No, we have to stay here. Just never forget that we love you very much. You will find your way back to us in time. Good bye, Hermelia.'' Her father, Blake said, giving his little girl a hug and kissing her head. Her mother did the same, before apparating her to the muggle town.

* * *

''Hermione! Get up! Are you packed for school?'' The sound of her mother's voice came up the stairs.

''Yeah mum!'' She yelled back, ''I'm ready.''

She grabbed her Hogwarts trunk, and headed down the stairs.

''You ready for a new year?'' Anna Granger asked.

''Yeah. I can't wait.''

''You have a good year dear. I'll miss you.'' Her dad, Peter said. The teenager flinched. ''Sorry, honey. I forget that bothers you. I mean that I look forward to seeing you at Christmas.''

''Bye Dad.'' She said, kissing his cheek. Her mother drove her to King's Cross Station.

''Bye Mum.'' She said, giving her mother a hug.

''See you on the holidays Hermione.'' She said.

Hermione walked onto the train, ready for a new year. Her brown, bushy hair and brown eyes shone equally. She felt someone bump into her as she made her way down the train.

''Watch it, Granger!'' Draco Malfoy snarled.

''Shove off, Malfoy.'' She said. Her hand moved to her throat to make sure her most precious belonging was safe. It was a silver oval with a _D_ engraved on its face.

That is when he saw it. His hand automatically went his wrist. He pulled away his sleeve to reveal the same pendant, but with _H_ engraved on it. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. The thin chain reduced to the size of a bracelet. She held his in one and, hers in the other. They fitted perfectly. She looked up at his eyes.

''Dray?'' She whispered, almost inaudibly, but he heard.

''Mia?'' He murmured. Then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his face in her hair. The same texture, but different colour as his Mia's. Hers was dark auburn; her now brown eyes were still as open and shining as her green ones were. He felt tears moisten his shirt.

''Why are you crying?'' He asked slowly.

''I have always remembered that name. Dray. And the words _'I'll see you again soon, Mia. I'll miss you'_ keep cropping up in my dreams. I had no idea why. The phrase 'I'll miss you' always makes me want to cry?''

''Since I was born was best friends with a girl. Hermelia, was her name. Every one called her Lia, but me. I called her Mia. I remember one day the most clearly in my entire life. I was 5 years old. My parents told me Mia was coming to visit for the day, but at the end, I would have to say goodbye. I said that I always said goodbye. They told me that it was for good. That Mia wasn't coming back. Mia came over, and we played and played. We went on the broom together, because she couldn't fly with out me. When my mum said Mia had to leave, we said goodbye to her. After she left, my mother gave me a pendant. I said it looked like a girl one, but she said it would help me find Mia one day. And it has.'' He finished. He was crying for the first time since that night twelve years ago.

She stood there, in the arms of Draco Malfoy and she felt content for the first time science she was very young.


End file.
